In The Arms of My Lover
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Okay now this is a very special story considering that I've never written a yaoi pairing. So granted I'm a little nervous, but I hope you check it out and please if you're not into this type of pairing than don't bother reading the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay now this something that I "actually" thought I would never do, but as you can see I am. What am I talking about, why a WolfxPit story of course (goy on guy or yaoi as it's called here). Anyway that won't just be the only pairing on here, because I also on having PantherxPeach, Dark FoxxRosalina, and Dark WolfxIlia. So I hope you enjoy this interesting story. Oh, and if you're not into this type of thing then please leave now. Thank you and this each chapter will be looked at from the characters P.O.V. so now on with the story (oh and I also got the idea for the title from Midnight Crystal Sage….so thanks again Midnight and I'm dedicating this story to you because well, I just feel like it)!**

**I don't anything.**

In The Arms of My Lover

Ilia's P.O.V.

Hello my name is Ilia and I live in Ordon Village and I am also a very good friend of Link who saved Hyrule and was able to recover my memory for me. Why I am saying well, it's simple really after Link left the village I never had a chance to sit down and talk to him about how he recovered my memory, and I know that I gave a gift as a way to say thank you, but I just wanted to tell him that I was really touched that he did that (not that it wasn't out of Link's nature to help people). It's just that I felt like he was hiding something from me, but I just couldn't put my finger on what that something was.

And I've actually been traveling the land of Hyrule for a few days now looking for him, but with no luck in sight. And when I went to go see the Princess to ask if she knew where he was one of guards told me that the Princess had left as well. Not to chance the subject, but if you're thinking that I'm going to let myself get kidnapped again well, you're sadly mistaken since I have a sword and shield with me. Now granted the shield is a bit smaller than Link's was, and the sword is almost a bit smaller and lighter then his. However, so far I've managed pretty well by myself to make it from the Village all the way to Lake Hylia and no this short journey was not on foot because I borrowed Epona from the ranch as I stopped her at the foot of lake and jumped off to think of where else Link could of went off to as I slowly dip my feet into the water.

I sat down on the grass as I stare up at the night sky and ask out loud, "Oh, Link were could you and the Princess be right now?"

I soon get my answer as someone replied, "If you want I could take you to where they are."

I gasp a little out of surprise and I pull out my sword and shield and try to find the source of voice as I ask, "Who's there?"

The figure slowly comes into the moonlight and my eyes widen with fear as it's the man that Link had told me that he had defeated in a swordfight. It was the Evil King Ganondorf as he smirked at me and said, "Well, now who do we have here if it isn't Ilia."

My eyes widen a bit as I ask, "H-How do you know my name?"

"Humph! You should thank Link for that because his been worried about you for sometime now." Ganondorf stated, as he started to get a bit closer to me.

I back away and almost fall into the water as I turned and noticed how deep the water actually was. But when I turned around Ganondorf was gone as I sigh with relief. Out of nowhere one of his gloved hands grabs my throat roughly as I let out a gasp.

He just smirked again and responded with, "Well, if you want to see your friend so badly than you're coming back with me."

He hit me with the back of his own sword and I started black out he added, "Oh, and by the way you're also going to be my slave and do exactly as I say once we arrived back at the mansion."

After that everything around me is turned into darkness.

End Ilia's P.O.V.

**So how was the intro to this story good or bad because if it wasn't that great well, no worries because the next will make up for it (hopefully). And just to let everyone know well, I'm just making Ilia 18 in this story because I'm not for sure if she's 18 in Twilight Princess or not. So hope everyone is looking forward to the next chapter which will be up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi and here's the next chapter in this story, but before we start I just wanted to let everyone know that this story will be in…well, parts. What do I mean by that is that for a few more chapters will we cover Ilia's part of the story (and a bit of Peach's part). After we will finish Peach's part and add Rosalina into the fray, but after that it's the main pairing who takes over the story from there. So I hope this isn't too confusing for anyone and now here's the second chapter for all of you to enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Ilia's P.O.V.

When I slowly start to wake up everything at first is very fuzzy as I hold my head with one hand and ask out loud, "Uh, where am I?"

I quickly received an answer once my eyes focused and I saw Ganondorf's boots. I raised my a head slowly and he just smirked at me and said, "Well, you're here at the mansion."

"Mansion?" I ask, not really sure what he still meant by that. He just continued to smirked as he continued with, "Yes the Smash Mansion and this is where Link and the Princess are fighting in a tournament." I instantly jump at the word "fighting" and ask, "Wait fighting, does that mean that Link's hurt?"

"No, his not hurt at all because the matches here…..don't really hurt a person once they're throw off the stage." He stated, sadly I had no idea what he was talking about and I just tilted my head bit in confusion as he roughly sighed and turned around and responded with, "Don't worry you'll find out tomorrow since you're going to go up against Zelda and Lucario." My jaw drops a little as I ask, "By myself?" He just chuckled a bit and then answered, "No not by yourself because you'll be teamed up with this person."

Ganondorf snapped his fingers and a humanoid wolf walked out of a dark corner of the room as I stared at him knowing that I was shaking a bit in fear as Ganondorf just left through a dark portal and stated, "Now you better win and if you don't then you my dear Ilia will have to suffer some harsh punishment." He had a finger pointed at me as the portal disappeared and I was left alone with this humanoid wolf.

He slowly started to walk towards me as he said, "So you're Ilia huh?"

I shake my head and gulp a little as he extended his hand and replied, "Hey, no need to worry I'm not going to hurt you like Ganondorf would."

I look up at him and I can tell that his sincere about what he said as stand up and look around and ask, "Um you wouldn't happen to know where my sword and shield are would you?"

He points over at the wall and sure enough there they are resting up against the wall. I suddenly feel very tired as make my way towards the bed and yawn a little bit. But before I start to fall asleep, but I can still hear the wolf talk as he said, "My name's Dark Wolf and Ganondorf wants me to protect you."

**So how was the second chapter and well, if it's too short that's because I med to plan everything out (a bit more) just to be safe. And tomorrow something will happen that no one would expect (besides the combined Final Smash). But you'll have to wait until tomorrow so until then review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I feel dumb for not remembering this sooner, but I realized that I should have put says, asks, etc, etc for the other characters when they spoke to Ilia (even though there's only two so far). But still I do feel bad so I hope no one will hold that against since it will be the right way from now on. So please enjoy the next chapter and match along with it.**

Chapter 3

**Zelda's P.O.V.**

I slowly open my eyes from hearing someone knocking on my door as I sigh and get up out of bed and while I put a robe over my night gown I answer with, "Coming."

When I open the door however, I see Dark Wolf looking down at the ground as he says, "Hey Zelda, you wouldn't happen to have any extra dresses would you?"

This question throws me off a bit as I ask, "Well, yes I do have some extra ones, but who are they for anyway?"

He walks in and answers, "Um, just for a friend of mine who arrived here last night."

I smile and as I walk towards my closest as I reply with, "Well, in that case I don't mind if you take some of my old dresses. Do you think that your friend would mind?"

He shakes his head no as I pull four old dresses from the back of my closet. Although I don't think Dark Wolf thought that they were old as he looks at them and asks, "These don't look old to me. Are sure they're old?"

I giggle and reassure him as I say, "Yes that are old, but as you can see I still to keep my dresses in good condition just in case I ever want to wear them."

He nods and starts to cut the extra material off of the dress. And when I was about to ask why he would do such a thing he stands up and says, "Thanks for the dresses Zelda I'm sure my friend will like them very much."

"Um, you're welcome then." I reply back to him as he leaves through a dark portal and I take off my robe and go back to sleep.

**End Zelda's P.O.V.**

**Ilia's P.O.V.**

I hear Dark Wolf's voice as he says, "Ilia wake up our match is coming up soon and you have to get ready for it."

I slowly get up and stretch a bit as I ask, "Why do I have to get ready do have something for me?"

He looks away and points at a four dresses hanging next to a mirror as I quickly get out of bed and say, "Wow Wolf where did you get these dresses?"

"I got them from Zelda and why did you just call me Wolf, I told that my name's Dark Wolf."

I pull all four of the dresses off of their hangs and reply with, "Yes I know, but I like calling you without putting "Dark" before your name."

He just snorts at the comment as I sigh and go into the bathroom to try on the dresses. When I turn on the light I notice that the red and blue dresses design is a bit different than the Princess's since most of dress was the light color and the rest of the dress was the dark color. And yet the green and purple design was the opposite of the red and blue ones. Although it didn't matter much as I put the purple in front of me. But when I looked in the mirror it just didn't seem to look right on me, so I try the green one which came out to be the same result yet it looked a bit better on me. One ones that caught my eye the most was either the red or the blue one, sadly I couldn't make up me mind as I slightly open the door and ask, "Hey, Wolf which one do you like better the red one or the blue one?"

I didn't hear an answer from him at first, most likely because he probably thought that it was odd of a woman to ask him for an opinion on dresses. But I hear his voice after a while as he answers with, "I don't know that blue maybe."

I nod and close the door and quickly yet carefully put the light blue dress on.

**End Ilia's P.O.V.**

**Dark Wolf's P.O.V.**

I stand against the wall as I start to get a bit impatient with how long it was taking Ilia to get the dress on. However, right when I was about to leave without her my ears perk up as I hear the bathroom door open and I look I'm actually speechless because Ilia wasn't a Princess she sure could pull off wearing one of Zelda's old dresses really well as she walks towards and asks, "So Wolf, what do you think?"

I kind of just stare at her for moment before I answer with, "You look really nice."

I then hand her, her sword and shield and we both leave the room ready the match. However, the only that I can't seem to shake off was what Ganondorf meant by "punishment" if Ilia and I were to lose to Zelda and Lucario. All I know is that I better keep a close eye on Ilia just to be safe.

**End Dark Wolf's P.O.V.**

**So should I fix the previous chapters or no? Anyway tomorrow will be when you all will find out what happens to Ilia. Sorry, but it keeps the story going.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Link's P.O.V.**

I waited in the grand hall for apparently Dark Wolf and a mystery partner. Now it's not like I didn't have any guesses about who that partner could be, but the match just seemed to show up at such short notice that I wasn't for who Dark Wolf could of gotten as his partner. However, when I heard the doors open I turned around and got my answer as I saw Ilia standing there next to Dark Wolf in a light blue dress that completely blow my mind away as I said out loud, "Ilia what's she doing here?"

Thankfully no one heard me, but when I was going to go talk them Dark Wolf grabs her hand and the two headed through the portal to start the match with Lucario and Zelda. So I just in respond and watch the match now just noticing that Ilia had a sword and shield on her back.

**End Link's P.O.V.**

The two teams ended up on Castle Siege as Lucario and Zelda were warped onto the stage by Zelda's magic. While that was going on Dark Wolf walked out of a dark portal while he had Ilia's hand in his own as she slowly walked out behind him as the portal vanished into nothingness.

The began with Lucario and Wolf charging at one another, but only to have theirs claws hit against each other to cancel the attacks completely. Lucario quickly grabbed Dark Wolf and slammed him against the ground sending the dark smasher flying a bit in the air. However, Dark Wolf would not give up as he hit Lucario with his claws when the Pokemon was about to fallow up from the throw.

Zelda on the other hand was about to hit Ilia with a charged magic attack, but she was able to block the attack with her shield and hit the Princess with her sword sending her back aways. While Zelda was coming down however, she hit Ilia with a Din's Fire and then hit her with a charged magic attack as the four were now in the throne room of the castle. Ilia recovered and throw Zelda into the air and when the Princess was coming downward she hit her with her shield.

Lucario on the other hand had just hit Dark Wolf with a Aura Sphere. Dark Wolf soon after charged at the Pokemon, but was stopped by Double Team as he was sent upward right when a Smash Ball appeared on the stage. Ilia wasn't sure what the item, but she struck with her sword anyway hoping that it could help win the match for her team. But once she was about to broke it completely Zelda broke the item with a Din's Fire and as both Lucario began to glow from the item the stag3e once again changed that now the two teams were now in dungeon type of area.

Suddenly time seemed to stop for both Dark Wolf and Ilia as Lucario extended out one of paws which Zelda responded to by gently smiling and placing her hand on top of it. They then both stuck out theirs free hands (or in Lucario's case paw) and focused mixing Zelda's magic and aura with Lucario's own aura. Both of their eyes opened immediately and after that Dark Wolf and Ilia were hit by a powerful beam Koing them both instantly making Lucario and Zelda the winners of match.

When Ilia arrived back at the mansion she was hoping to go find Link so that she could talk to him, but unfortunately that never happened as she felt a pinch on one of her nerves knocking her out instantly as Ganondorf just grinned and slipped away with her over his shoulder unaware though that Dark Wolf fallowing behind him.

**Oohhh, I bet that was bit shocking huh? So what's in store for Ilia when she gets up? Well, that you have to wait until tonight to find out and sorry I didn't have this chapter up last night when I said that I would.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Ilia's P.O.V.**

My vision starts to come back to me as try to look around to see where I'm at, but the only problem is that for some reason I can only look upward towards I mean I can look in the from the corners of my eyes. But it still didn't help me in find out where I am. The worse part though was that my hands were chained to a bed and I as I try to struggle to get free I shout, "Where am I now?"

Sadly instead of an answer I receive a backhand slap to face and hear Ganondorf as he shouts, "Shut up!"

And when I look up I see Ganondorf staring at me with a lustful look in his eye as he leans over me and whispers, "I'm going to make you mine whether you want to be with me or not."

My eyes widen in horror as I think, _"H-His going to rape me?" _And for some reason I felt a tear roll down my cheek as he gets closer to my ear and whispers, "No need to worry for it will hurt for a moment."

He then starts to undo my dress from under me and I hadn't noticed that he had been naked this entire time as I start to cry harder and shout, "NO STOP!"

Suddenly the door slams open and I look and see shoot Ganondorf with his blaster sending the Evil King flying as he runs towards me asks while he still has his blaster pointed at Ganondorf and using the key to unchain me as he helps me up asks, "Are you alright?"

I nod now crying with tears of joy as he pulls me close to him and he starts to walk the two of us out of room and when Ganonodorf starts stand up he shouts, "I wouldn't move again if I were you." He then puts his finger closer to the trigger as he finishes with, "Unless you want me to shoot you again, but it won't be in the side."

He then fires again and hits Ganondorf right in the stomach as he holds it in pain as Dark Wolf hands me my sword and shield while he picks me up and when he starts to run towards the railing on the balcony I ask, "W-What are you doing Wolf?"

"I'm getting you out here that's what I'm doing." Dark Wolf says, as he jumps off of the balcony as I wrap my arms around his neck and gasp a little.

To my surprise thought he lands perfectly on his feet as he sets me down and we stare at one another for a bit. However, this moment ended earlier as we heard clapping and when we turned around we saw Ganondorf smirking at us as I pull out my sword and shield as Dark Wolf stands in front of me and harshly asks, "Hey the heck did you change so fast?"

"Humph! That's none of your business you traitor!" Ganondorf snaps at Dark Wolf as he pulls out his own sword.

"Traitor, what are you talking about Ganondorf?" Dark Wolf asks, not letting go of his blaster.

He just points he sword at him as he replies, "I don't need to explain anything to you. Now die!"

Dark Wolf throws down his blaster as both Ganondorf and himself charge at one another. And when Dark Wolf was going to hit Ganondorf with his claws the Ganondorf ducked and hit Dark Wolf with the back of his sword knocking him out cold. He then grins and throws towards me he lands pretty close to me as I warp my arms around him and beg, "Wolf please you have to wake up! Please wake up!"

I knew that Ganondorf was lowering his sword as I close my eyes and prepare for the worst. Suddenly though Ganondorf drops his sword and yells in pain as I look and see that I four legged wolf had his teeth sinking into the Ganondorf rear end as the wolf lets go and jumps in front of me. And before my eyes the wolf turns into Link as he smiles and helps me up and right when I going to ask him how he turned into that wolf we both heard Ganondorf start to get up as he says, "You, you will pay for that Link!"

Link pulls out his sword and shield as I grab my own as he looks at me from the corner of his eye and asks, "Are you ready Ilia?"

I nod and answer, "Yes I'm ready to make Ganondorf pay for kidnapping me."

We both then start to charge at our target and target is Ganondorf.

**End Ilia's P.O.V.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Link's P.O.V.**

As Ilia and I charge at Ganondorf he seemed ready for our attack as he pulls his sword up to defend himself. Both of swords calash with his, but since Ilia and I both had our against his we broke his away from easily and once we did that we both lung our swords into his chest as he gasps. However, once Ganondorf starts to fall I notice that Ilia's sword had only made a hole through his armor and as I turn I see Ganondorf's sword had gone right though Ilia as she started to fall towards the ground with a look of shock and horror on her face. I then process to glare at Ganondorf as he smirks at me, but that smirk didn't last long as I push my sword further in his body to where you could see it poking at his cape. And once he began to fall I pull out my weapon as his eyes roll back into his head and all that's left of the villain is a rotting corpse.

**End Link P.O.V.**

**Ilia's P.O.V.**

"I-I can't believe I gave Ganondorf the opening to ht with his sword I feel like such an idiot." I say as I try to feel around to try and stop myself from bleeding any further.

I hear Link's voice as he says, "Ilia, Ilia wake up and you're not an idiot because all you need a bit more training that's all."

I open my eyes as Link smiles at with a look of relief on his face as he reassures me with, "Don't worry Ilia I-I'll get you to operating room as fast as I can because I'm not going to lose my best friend."

But as he picks me up and starts to run towards the front the entrance his cut off by Dark Wolf as he glares at him and asks, "What in the world did you do to Ilia?"

"I didn't do anything! Ganondorf was one who did this to her!" Link snaps back as he hands me over to Dark Wolf looks at me with his ears down and when he looks over at Link he responds with, "What, you're faster then I am and plus I probably couldn't carry her that well on my back in my wolf form anyway."

He nods and as he runs inside the hallway as says out loud to me, "Don't worry you're not going to die since I told you that I would protect you."

I slowly shake my head, but I know that I won't made it as slowly start to close my eyes and for the last time all I see now is darkness.

**End Ilia's P.O.V.**

**Lucario's P.O.V.**

I hear Zelda lightly gasp as I stop mediating I open my eyes and ask, "Zelda what's wrong?"

She doesn't answer as she raises her left hand n the air and shouts, "Oh, Great Goddess Naryu I have a feeling that Link's dear friend Ilia is close to death. So if you will allow it please give her my piece of Tirforce." She then looks at me as she continues with, "Because I have found someone who will be able to protect me and whether I would have the Triforce of Wisdom or not I know that his feelings for me would not change."

She then looks to the sky as she finishes with, "So I beg of you please let Ilia live because I can tell that someone carries about her very much. And that it would break his heart if she were to be lost."

Nothing seems to happen at first, but suddenly the Triforce of Wisdom separates from Zelda's left hand and as it disappears Zelda starts to fall, but I as I catch she gently strokes my cheek as she says, "You see what I told Naryu was right. And that was that you would be there to protect me."

I gently help her up as I reply, "Of course I will Zelda, but I hope that what you did will be able help Ilia."

Zelda then gently hugs me as we both up at the star filled sky as she says, "I hope so too, Lucario. I hope so too."

**End Lucario's P.O.V.**

**Well, that's it for this chapter and since I'll be up at my cabin until Sunday there won't be any other chapters added until then. So have a nice 4th of July and I'll be sure to update that Sunday night or Monday afternoon. So see you then.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Ilia's P.O.V.**

I slowly stand up, but when I do I realize that I'm not at the Smash Mansion anymore. In fact I'm just surrounded by darkness as I calmly shout out, "Hello is anyone there?"

"Unfortunately, my dear you have left the world of the living." says a voice as I turn around and ask, "W-Who said that? Who's there?"

Suddenly, a bright light shined in front of me as I shield my eyes and I see a woman dressed in blue and purple, with blue hair and blue eyes and as I continue to stare in awe I let out, "Goddess, Naryu."

She nods as she walks towards me and replies, "Yes child I am the Goddess of Wisdom Naryu and I have a special gift for you that you must guard with everything that you have."

She then gently places her hand on top of mine when a light goes over my hand and when she pulls it away I see the Triforce of Wisdom on my left hand as I slowly shake my head and respond with, "No, no this can't be right Princess Zelda is suppose to have this not me."

She just smiles at me as she says, "Yes Ilia she did have that piece of the Triforce. However, she had a feeling that it could save your life if she gave it to you."

I then feel myself start to go up in the air as she waves at me and ends with, "And she knows that there is someone wanting to be with you and protect you as well."

**End Ilia's P.O.V.**

**Dark Wolf's P.O.V.**

I bury my head in my hands as I look at Ilia's lifeless body on the operating bed.

"I can't believe I couldn't save her." I say, as I feel a tear slide my face.

I move closer to her and take her cold hand as I continue with, "Ilia I'm sorry that I failed in keeping you safe like I said I would." I look away as another tear rolls down my face as I finish with, "And if there was anyway that you could come back then I would tell that I love you and that I would never let something like this happen ever again."

I let go of her hand as I stand up and turn away and while I whip the tear away I see a bright light coming from Ilia as I get a bit closer as the light fades away as I ask, "Ilia, Ilia can you hear me?"

Her eyes slowly open as I smile with relief as she looks up at me and smiles as she says, "Hi Wolf." She looks at my face for minute as she sits up and asks, "Where you crying?"

I instantly turn away while I blush and respond with, "Uh, well, you see I….was just worried about you is all so I-."

I was cut though by Ilia as she hugs me and says, "Thank you Wolf. It's very nice to know that you really did care about me all this time."

As I turn around and gently return the hug I see the Triforce of Wisdom on the back of her left hand as I smile and think, "_Well, at least this gives two reasons why I should keep Ilia safe from harm for now on. No matter who or what gets in my way."_

**End Dark Wolf's P.O.V.**

**So how was the ending to Ilia's part of the story because well, I hope it wasn't too short, but no worries since….well, maybe this isn't the last the time that these two will be mentioned in later chapters in the story. Next up starting tomorrow is Peach and Panther part in the story will feature a lemon and hopefully it will turn out to be one of my best one yet (not counting the Wolf and Pit mind you). Anyway that's about it for now and I'll see you all tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Peach's P.O.V.**

I was just standing outside against one of the railings on the balcony outside of the grand hall when a deep and soothing voice says, "There you my beautiful Princess I started to worry about you."

I knew that it was Panther who was behind me as he put his arms around me and whispers in my ear, "You know what tomorrow is right?"

I look up at him and reply, "Of course it's our 6 month anniversary and the day after that we'll be getting married."

He nods as he picks me up and start to kiss one another. While I'm kissing however, I love the feeling of his fur on his face because i-it's……so soft and smooth that I can't stop gently stroking my hand on it. I know he likes though because I can hear him purr as he picks me up and he heads off with me in his arms. And by the way he looks at me along the way I can tell that we're probably heading towards the lake which is beautiful to look at when the sun sets.

**End Peach's P.O.V.**

**Wolf P.O.V.**

I stare at Panther as he holds Peach in his arms and as the door to outside closes I can't but smirk considering the fact that when Panther first got here that he had hit on almost every woman here. Although the surprising thing is that once he stopped Peach it seemed like the other women weren't here. Which if you ask me is a good thing since Peach has a very gentle heart which Panther found out about after he had hit on Daisy and once Daisy had told Peach about it she pleaded with him to stop.

So I guess it's still surprising to me that that's how those two ended up together after all of this time. I was snapped out of my thoughts though when I felt a finger lightly tap my shoulder. Turn and see Rosalina smiling at me as say, "Hey, Rosalina you wanted to talk me about something?"

"Yes, I did." She replies, but she then stops and looks away as she continues with, "Wolf I think you should try and be with someone else instead of me."

I look at her with disbelief as I protest with, "But Rosalina you told me that you loved me."

"Yes, I did say that, but I know that there's someone here that loves you more than I do." She the turns away and as she walks away she ends with, "And I know that you two were meant to be together instead of you being with me."

I continue to stare as she walks away without looking at me. Out of nowhere though I ask myself out loud, "If Rosalina and I aren't suppose to be together then who does love me more then she did?"

**End Wolf's P.O.V.**

**Rosalina's P.O.V.**

Once I'm far enough away from Wolf I bury my head in my hands and as I begin to cry I tell myself, "I know that Wolf was the right one for me…..and yet I just did the unthinkable and ended our relationship. Why would I do such a thing?"

I wipe the tears from eyes as I walk towards my room with my head hung low and I as stare at the ground I didn't even notice Fox staring at me while he was Daisy in his arms.

**End Rosalina's P.O.V.**

**Well, I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing for anyone. And if anyone is wondering…..well, it was kind of hard for me to write that part about Rosalina breaking up with Wolf since they are my all time favorite couple (even if Rosalina was never in Brawl). Now my first thought was to have a love triangle, but then Rosalina would get hurt even worse in the end of that, so I just stuck with this. Sadly, yet again I'll be up at the cabin starting tomorrow for the weekend, but no worries because maybe I could think of something really good and surprising before I type the lemon. Anyway that's it for me so leave a review and thanks for reading this story far (did that make sense).**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Panther's P.O.V.**

I do a few posses as I stare at my well toned body in the mirror. All the while I can't help, but grin about what was about to happen in a matter of a few moments from now. I stop looking at the mirror when hear someone knock on my door, however, I already that it was beloved angel Peach as I smile and warp a towel around myself (what did you think that I was clothed this entire time) as I open the door and see smiling at me as I say, "Ah, Peach what a pleasant surprise please do come in."

She continues to smile at me as she replies, "Thank you Panther."

Once she's inside my room I close the door and say, "Please sit down Peach."

She does so as I sit down next to her and gently start stroking her hand. She giggles at the jester and out of nowhere sits on my lap and removes my towel which to my surprise she did that rather quickly as she starts to kiss my chest. Which of course I purr to, but I couldn't help but state, "Darling, you know that my face is up here right?"

She just looks up at me and responds with, "Oh, yes I know that Panther, but I just want to "pleasure" you is all."

I sigh a reluctant sigh as I let her have her way since I know it'll make her happy as she moves down towards my crotch. At first she stares at my shaft, but she slowly and gently places one hand under the shaft and places the other on top. Oh, how she made me lose my breathe with her touch. And as she moves her hand up and down my cock I murr with pleasure, but after the third stroke I gently take her hand away from my crotch.

She looks up at me and asks, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no you did nothing my dear." I reply, and as I slowly start to pull down her dress I finish with, "It's just that I wanted to pleasure you instead."

After I say this the I let the dress fall which leaves my beautiful Princess in nothing, but her underwear and as I take off the bra and bottoms leaving her naked I gently kiss her on the cheek and say, "Oh, my angel you are very more beautiful without clothes on."

She blushes at the comment as she replies, "Uh, thank you Panther."

I then kiss her on the lips very passionately which caught her off guard at first, but after a moment or two she returns the passion as she puts her hands behind my neck as I lift her up and gently lay her down on the bed.

I then somewhat tower over her as gently squeeze one of breast in my hand which I get a moan out of her, but I wasn't done as I moved my around the nipple making moan even more. And to add on to the pleasure I start to suck on her neck which responds with by gasping for air and says while she pants, "P-Panther….don't…..stop."

I just nod and continue pleasuring my Princess until I feel my member swell from the excitement as I stop moving my finger under her left nipple and as I let go of her neck I gently kiss her stomach as I ask, "So my radiant angel are you ready for the "main course"?"

She nods and quietly lets out a, "Yes." as I slowly move my cock towards it's target and I decide to play with her a bit as I just let the tip of my cock go inside of her which I tell is making her head spin as she looks up at me and begs, "Please…don't stop."

As I push more of my member inside of her I respond with, "Whatever, you say my…beloved."

Yes I actual start to sweat from doing this, but I wasn't going to let this chance with my love slip away as I slowly pull out of her and then slam a bit harder inside of her. I then notice a tear go down her face as I wipe away I ask, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

She shakes her head no as I let out a sigh of relief before starting up again this time making the speed a bit faster and I could tell that each time that I did this that Peach was going way beyond "Cloud 9" as we both started to sweat and pant and as I feel my climax coming I grab onto the sheets and say, "H-Hear it comes my love."

"A-Alright, but….whatever you do don't…stop."

I just nod before I go inside of her for one last time before I explode my seed inside of her making us both shout (or in my case roar) with pleasure. And once my climax I waited a while to pull out of her and before I did I realized that I liked my cock inside of my angel and I know that she felt the same way as I fall off to the other side of bed. I turn around though and tell her, "Well, at least now all that's left is the wedding tomorrow. So do you think that we did too this soon?"

She just cuddles up next to me and answers with, "No, and like we both agreed on that no matter whether we have a boy or girl, a baby panther, or a baby human that we would both do our best to love and care for the child. And if we were to have one of each then we would both treat the two the same no matter what they turned out to be right?"

I just put an arm around her as I kiss her on the cheek and reassure her with, "Of course darling you know that whether we have some kittens, humans, or both that I will care for them the same."

We both then after that short talk fall asleep both looking forward to leaving this mansion for while to get married and soon to raise our family.

**End Panther's P.O.V. **

**So um how was that lemon? Was it better then the first two that I did? Now if it wasn't then no need to panic since I still have another lemon to go (and I think you all know which two characters stare in that one). Anyway review and sorry that this wasn't up sooner.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Rosalina's P.O.V.**

I stare out over the balcony as I sigh with sadness since I had just found out today that Peach and Panther had left the mansion earlier this morning to go get married. Which is a bit surprising to me, but I suppose when you're in love anything can happen and as I continue to stare at the afternoon sky I feel a finger tap my shoulder and when I turn around I'm face to face with Fox as he smiles at me and says, "Hey, Rosalina so how have you been lately?"

I know that he must be asking me this because he must of found out that Wolf and I had broken up (which I still regret doing by the way).

I just lower my head a bit and reply, "Oh, I've been doing fine Fox, but thank you for asking never the less."

He just continues to smile at me as he slowly but quickly puts his hands around my waist. But as he pulls me closer I state, "But Fox, Daisy wouldn't be happy if she found out about this."

"Yeah, I know she wouldn't, but who ever said that I wanted her in the first place." Fox states, as he presses his lips against my own.

At first I try to break away, but he has a good grip on my waist as I start to actually enjoy kissing him.

The only lasts for a minute or two because right at that very moment I'm pushed down to ground and away from Fox and when I try to find out who pushed me I receive a hard slap to face as I again hit the ground.

And as I hold my right cheek and start to get again whoever hit the first time is about to do it again, but thankfully Fox grabs her arm and shouts, "Daisy, stop hitting Rosalina!"

"Why should I you're the one who was about to cheat on me with her!" Daisy snaps back, she then glares at me and ends with, "You leave Fox alone or else!"

She then storms away and as I look at Fox he just keeps on staring at me. He doesn't even extend his hand to help me up (not that needed any).

He then turns away and says, "Sorry about doing that Rosalina, but now I can finally get a break from Daisy for a while, so…thanks again."

As I get up and continue to stare in his direction I can't believe what just happen.

"H-He was just using me! That's why he was staring at me yesterday!" I lightly shout out loud.

But I can't hold back the tears as I turn around and put my hands in front of my face and start to let the tears come out.

Someone then gently touchs my shoulder and asks, "Hey, Rosalina why are you crying?"

I yet again turn around, but this time I'm face to face with Dark Fox as I suddenly burst into tears and cry on his shoulder and say, "Oh, Dark Fox it was terrible Fox used me so that he could get away from Daisy for a while a-and-."

I can't finish the rest since from crying so much it's making it a bit hard to breathe. But then I feel Dark Fox warp his arms around and comfort me as his replies, "Hey, now no need to cry that hard over that loser Fox. Why don't you come back to my room that we can talk about this in private?"

I lightly pull away and quietly ask, "But why would waste your time on me?"

He lightly blushes while he answers with, "Because….well, I've kind of sort of liked this whole time, but I never got a chance to tell you since you use to go out with Wolf and all."

I smile at him as I kiss him on the cheek and say, "Thank you…Fox that sounds nice and why don't I make us some tea. Is that alright if I do that?"

"Uh, sure I don't care." Dark Fox replies, as we start to walk towards his room.

And while we're walking I can't believe that this is happening. I mean I know who loves Wolf (because he is a very good friend of mine), I broke up with him just a few days ago. Now suddenly I'm with Dark Fox, but I just hope that this relationship goes just as well,…no I hope it goes even further then my relationship with Wolf. I just hope that his relationship with _**Pit **_goes well, too.

**End Rosalina's P.O.V.**

**So how was this chapter huh? And sorry about the ending of this chapter, but I just wanted to end it differently then usual and now all of you know who loves Wolf. The only question is how long will take Wolf to find out for himself?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Pit's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe that I'm actually moving into Wolf's room with him. I never really thought that this would happen." I say, as I happily walk down the hallway towards his room. Now the only reason why I never saw this coming was because well, I thought for sure that Rosalina and Wolf were going to go all the way. You know get married, have children that type of stuff. But when Rosalina told me that she had called it off with Wolf I was both happy and sad at the same time because….well, I could see those two together for a really long time.. But I was happy because she then told me that she was "starting over" with Dark Fox and I told her that as long as she was happy then I would happy with her decision (although I still a bit guilty about doing this). Thankfully I don't plan on telling Wolf how I feel about him until a while after we've gotten use to seeing each in the same room.

And when I finally reach the door I completely forgot that I was carrying a very heavy box, so there was no way that I could reach the door handle. I sigh and decide to lightly tap on the door with one of my sandals which most of worked because the door flow open with Wolf asking, "Yeah, who is it?"

He grabs the box and looks at me and replies, "Oh, it's just you Pit."

I nod as he motions me to come in which I do as he asks, "So where does this box go Pit?"

I look around and answer, 'Um, how about over by the dresser."

He sets it down and I start to take out my other pair of clothes from the box (although there was a lot more than just clothes in there). But while I'm putting my clothes Wolf taps me on shoulder as he suggests, "Hey, Pit I think you should sit down."

"Uh, sure Wolf whatever you say." I reply, as I take a seat on my bed next to the window.

He crosses his arms as he responds with, "Now, I know this is going to sound a bit odd, but I want to set some ground rules."

I just nod hoping that his not going to be too strict with me rooming with him. But he then clears his throat which meant he must of known that I spaced out a bit as he continues with, "As I was saying since your moving into the same with me then we need some rules. First, don't bug me to go train with you or something like that because I'd rather train alone. Second, you can talk me but don't tell me a long story about what happened in the mansion a minute ago or something like that because I'm not going to be interested. And finally you can look at my body, BUT ONLY if I give permission to do so got it?"

I nod my head while I sigh mentally I mean yeah his rules are a bit harsh, but I understand I mean Rosalina just broke off their relationship so I would see why he wouldn't want to be bothered with everyone else here for a while (or at least until he gets over the break up).

He raises a eye brow which I notice right away and respond with, "Uh, don't worry Wolf I won't bug you about training, or telling about the "latest news" in the mansion." I gulp at the last part as I finish with, "And I won't look at your body unless you say it's okay."

He smiles and says, "Good, now let's get you unpacked alirght?"

I feel a bit happy after he said that as I think to myself, _"Well, he may have a few rules, but at least now I can actually to get to know him better. Course I hope his willing to let me into his life."_ Of course right after that talk I drop something on the floor and after I pick it up I notice that I'm staring at his butt which makes me blush as I finish with_, "Oh, how I hope his okay with me staring at him."_

**End Pit's P.O.V.**

**Well, that's it for this chapter yeah I didn't really know how start this part of the story so I just went with this. So um review and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Pit's P.O.V.**

I slowly wake up as the sun shines through the window letting me know that it's morning. And when I turn to say good morning to Wolf I notice that he isn't in his bed and when I'm about to get up to go look for him I hear a knob turn and then the faint sound of water which meant that Wolf most likely had taken a shower and was just now getting out of the bathroom. I don't really start to panic until I hear the doorknob slowly move which I gasp and instantly get back in bed since I know that Wolf is only wearing a towel and I don't want there to be any trouble between us since this is only the first day that I've been his roommate.

I close my eyes when I hear the door open and I hear Wolf step out of the bathroom and yet I've got this strange feeling that he was staring at me from the bathroom doorway. I start panic as I think, "_I hope he didn't hear me get back in bed."_

Thankfully after a minute or two he sighs and walks towards the dresser that's in front of his bed. And….well, when I turn around and open my eyes I saw his butt, but this time he was naked. Oh, goodness how I wanted to groan just staring at it, but I knew that if I did that, that Wolf would suspect something and if he found out that I liked him well, then he probably wouldn't give a me chance or he would kick me out of his room.

Sudden Wolf's ears perk up as I quickly turn around, sadly I think he caught me staring at him as I notice a shadow looming over me. He then starts to shake me as he says, "Come on time to get up sleeping beauty."

I pretend to just be waking up and as I'm stretching (just for show) I notice that Wolf had put some pants on, but he still hadn't put a shirt on which to my dismay made me blush a bit, as I reply with, "Uh, yeah good morning."

But as I get up I notice that Wolf's looking down at my crotch area of my tunic and while he smirks he says, "Well, it seems like somebody had a good dream last night."

I then blush even more although this time it's more out of embarrassment as I walk towards my closest, but after I grab my gold tunic Wolf stops me and continues with, "And by the way I know that you've been staring at me since yesterday."

I gasp as he finishes with, "So what's you're deal Pit? Do you like me or something?"

I look away, but Wolf then responds to my action with laughter as he holds his stomach and says, "Ha! You fell for it you should have seen the look on your face after I said that."

I look up at him and glare at him as I snap back, "Yeah real funny now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get changed."

He moves aside, but as I'm about to close the door he says, "Oh, come on Pit I was just joking."

I don't respond as I close the door and as I start to sweat I look down at my crotch and think, _"I don't think there's anyway that I can keep this a secret much longer."_

**End Pit's P.O.V.**

**Oh, now that was interesting wasn't it? And if you're wondering (now this is final or anything), but I think part of the next chapter I'm going to have Ilia confront Link about his wolf form. But like I said, I'm not a 100 sure yet so you'll just have to wait until Sunday to find out (yeah I know I go up to my cabin a lot, but it actually does help me think of ideas for a story and whatnot).**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Rosalina's P.O.V.**

As Dark Fox and I walk down the halls of the Smash Mansion hand in hand I hear Pit's voice as he shouts, "Hey, Rosalina wait!"

I turn and when he catches up to us his out of breathe as bent down a bit and ask, "Pit is everything alright?"

He looks up at me as he replies, "No sadly everything isn't alright because I think Wolf knows that I like him."

I lightly gasp and say, "Well, that's not good, but did you tell him that you liked him?"

"I-I haven't told him yet because I'm afraid that he won't feel that same." Pit's admits to me as he gets up and starts to walk away.

I hold my hand out as I say, "Wait a moment Pit."

He slightly turns at me as I continue with, "If can't tell him face to face why not try writing a note to express how you feel about him."

I notice his eyes instantly light up and as he runs back towards his room he shouts, "Thanks Rosalina you're the greatest!"

I blush from the comment since I had no idea that he would say, but then Dark Fox put his arms around as he states, "You know Pit's right you are the greatest Rosalina."

I began to blush an even deeper shade of red as I reply, "Um thank you Fox t-that was very kind of you to say that."

He nods as we start our walk again down the hallway towards the garden of the mansion.

**End Rosalina" P.O.V.**

**Pit's P.O.V.**

I run towards mine and Wolf's room as fast as I can, unfortunately for me once I open the door I see Wolf working out without a shirt on. He puts the weigh down and stares up and somewhat harshly asks, "What are you looking at Pit?"

I turn around and blush as I reply with, "Um nothing Wolf I just wanted to write something down for someone that's all. But I can see that you're working out and I wouldn't want to be a bother so I guess I'll just-."

Although when I'm about to finish my statement I feel Wolf put a hand on me as he says, "Hey, I don't care if you write stuff while I'm working out. I mean come on I'm not that hearless."

I nod and sit down on my bed and think about what to write, but while I was looking for a pen and a piece of paper Wolf is once again behind me as he asks, "So who this for anyway?"

"Um, well, actually it's a secret and I'm not telling." I jokingly snap back.

Which I think made Wolf get the picture as he heads for the door and responds with, "Well, then I guess I'll give you some privacy then. So just let me know when you're done alright?"

I nod as he closes the door and I instantly start to write things down letting out my inner most feelings (to a certain point of course).

**End Pit's P.O.V.**

**Wolf's P.O.V.**

I walk down the hallway and yet surprising all I can think about is what Pit could possible be writing about. I mean I don't find it weird or anything, but why did he want me to leave? Course I don't really blame for doing that because I know that once he would of left the room that I would of opened the note up and most likely would of read everything (if it turned out to be interesting of course). Sadly, while I was passing by Fox's room I hear Daisy scream, but it wasn't a for help and there's only one other type of scream women can make (I think) and that's a scream of pleasure. But knowing myself I bang on the door and shout, "Hey, would you two please try and keep it down for a minute or something?!"

Right after I say this the door swings open with Fox glaring at me, but…well, the pair of boxers he had on did very little to hid his boner which I shuddered at the sight and turn my head away as I ask, "Geez, Fox why didn't you put some clothes on before you answered the door?"

"Well, if you have to know the only thing that was closest to me was this pair of boxers. And why are you bugging "our" time together?"

"_Our?_" I thought, but once I looked inside I saw Daisy covered up by the blanket as I say under breathe, "Whore."

However, Fox heard me as he lunged at me and tried to punch me, but I blocked it easily. But when I went to punch him back Fox ducked out of way and I unintentionally hit Pit right in the face as he went flying across the hall.

I glare at Fox as I ran towards Pit and ask, "Hey, Pit you arlight?"

But I instantly stop running towards him when he raises his head and see blood running down his face and when he places his hand against his cheek and sees it on his hand his widen as I say, "Now Pit, I didn't mean to do that…but you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

He then starts to cry as he looks up at me and then runs towards our room and slams the door shut. I then turn at Fox and as I glare and growl at him as I snap at him, "You better hope he forgives for this or else you're going to get McCloud."

And once I made to our room I open and turn on the light, but only to find out that Pt wasn't in his bed. I just shrug my shoulders thinking that maybe he just went to go get a bandage for his face as I lay my head on my pillow and instantly fall asleep.

**End Wolf's P.O.V.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Wolf's P.O.V,**

The next morning I wake up instantly and as I start to stretch I look over at Pit's bed to see if his still sleeping. But when I look it's empty like he never came back to the room at all. So I just sigh and start to change my clothes and yet when I'm changing my pants I get this feeling that someone watching me as I quickly turn around. Surprisingly though no one was watching me at all and yeah I did feel lonely now since I…..kind of liked it when Pit would stare at me. So once I was done changing I was about to head out of the room, but a piece of paper caught my eye and as I picked it up and opened it I realized that it was the same piece of paper that Pit had been writing on last night.

And well, it read like this,

_Dear Wolf;_

_I just wanted to say t-that……oh forget it I can't hold it in any longer. Listen Wolf I really, really like you. In fact I think that I love you. A-And I know that this must sound crazy, but I can't help it. I mean there are so many things that I like about you and that I could list in this letter. But I don't want to take anymore of your time away from you so I guest that's it. And if you don't want to speak to me again because of this I completely understand._

_Your Roommate_I sit back down on my bed and put my head in my hands as I just start shaking my head left to right as some tears fall out from my one good eye as I say, "So that's why his been acting so weird around me lately. And must be why his been staring at me all of this time too, he must love me."

_Pit_

ommate

I wipe the last tear from my eye as I open the door and towards the garden since I know that is where he would normally go if something was bothering him. I just hope that I'm not to tell late to tell him how I feel about him too.

**End Wolf's P.O.V.**

**Pit's P.O.V.**

I start to cry again under a tree in the garden as I ask myself out loud, "Why am I still crying over the fact that Wolf unintentionally punched me. When he actually wanted to punch Fox?"

It then hit me maybe I wasn't crying because of what happened last night. Maybe I was crying because I don't know if Wolf cares about me like I care about him.

"What if after he was done reading the letter that he now wants to beat me up for real?" I ask myself, yet again out loud.

To my surprise I get an answer as a voice relies with, "Hey, now just because I'm looking for you doesn't mean that I want to beat you up."

I turn around and see Wolf smirking me and suddenly I run over and hugged him which off him guard, but did he well, as I pull away and while I blush I say, "I-I sorry about that Wolf I didn't mean to-."

And right when I was about finish my sentence Wolf gently put a finger over my lips as he stops me and says, "You don't need to apologize Pit because…..well, I read the note and I-I like you too."

My eyes light up at first, but then he finishes with, "Actually now that I think about I might even love you."

I instantly into his arms as I reply, "I love you too, Wolf."

He then responds to that statement by kissing which…..it-it felt so good and comforting that I start to cry again, but I this time that were tears of joy as we pair the kiss and I stay in his arms as he continues to hold me.

**End Pit's P.O.V.**

**Well, there's that chapter done for everyone. And sorry if it wasn't that great, however I can promise that the last chapter in this story will make for this one. This I promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Pit's P.O.V.**

Wolf and I were both laying in on the bed when Wolf asks, "Hey, Pit do you want to do something fun?"

I look up at him as I reply, "Well, when you say "something fun" what do you mean by that?"

He just smirks at me as I instantly takes off my tunic and surprising (well, to me) I didn't blush as he gently places his hand on my face as he says, "Well, what are you waiting for now it's your turn."

I just nod as I take off his vest and his sleeveless shirt leaving his top self bare as I rub my head against his chest, which was really soft and I loved the feeling of it. But when I looked down I thought that I was seeing a bulge in Wolf's pants as I take off the belt and let fall off of the single bed. Although when I was about to take off his pants and boxers Wolf stopped me and got off the bed and took them off himself and as he got back on the bed I blushed a deep red from thinking of what I wanted to do to him.

And when Wolf laid back down on the bed again I finally noticed that his erotic "wolfhood" was standing up at attention. Oh, how I wanted to touch it so, so badly, how I wanted to stroke again and again until he would cum. But another idea came to mind as I slowly begin to smirk as I move towards his cock. And once I'm looking down at it I put as much of it as I can into my mouth. He grunts at what I just did, but I knew that he was enjoying it as much as I was. However, his dick tastes……well, I'll be honest I can't put it into words as I start to bob my head up and down for fun. Although I then stop doing that once Wolf starts to hump upward slightly making me gag a bit, but nothing more then that.

"P-Pit, I'm going t-to come an-any minute now." Wolf says, as he starts pant.

I just smile as I start to lick the head of his member, but then he pulls me off which catches me off guard at first. But once I'm over the tiny bit of surprise I ask, "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No you didn't do anything wrong." He states, he then looks at me as he finishes with, "I just wanted to do something to you now."

I kind of stare blankly at him, however, that was a mistake as he turns my over to were I'm on my hands and knees. He then gently runs one of his claws down my back which makes shudder a bit as he whispers, "Now I going to ride you like you've never been ridden before."

I'm the one who's gasping now as I felt the head of his member slowing enter my backside, and yeah it did hurt and I knew that it was going to hurt, but I also knew that it was worth it if I wanted to make him happy.

"Hmm, my angel boy is tight huh?" Wolf playfully asks, as he pushes more of his member inside of me.

I can't think of anything to say as a respond to the question, so I just moan, but his knot then enters me which did make a tear fall from my eye, but thankfully it did only hurt for a tiny bit.

He then starts to hump me as he put his hands on my sides. And oh, goodness did it feel good to have him do this me. I then felt my own member begin to stiffen (which now that I think about it. I think it was like this after I started to suck him off), but then I hear Wolf grunt again as he states, "You better be r-ready Pit because I think I'm going to cum."

I just nod as I think, _"Whenever you're ready because I'm about to do the same."_

He then lightly digs his claws into me as he humps me hard once last time before his howls as he shoots his seed inside of me. And while that was going on I also came, but sadly it was the top cover of the bed.

Once his load is dwindled down to nothing he waits a few minutes before he pulls out of me. And right away I was about to fall, but he grabs me and pulls me into a hug as he gently strokes my hair. I in return hug him back as I bury my head into his chest. And now that I'm in the arms of my true love I wouldn't of wanted to have this moment with any one else, but him.

**End Pit's P.O.V.**

**So how was the ending to this story? Was it good? Now if wasn't then I'm sorry that I haven't had that much practice in this area of lemons, but I think I give a pretty shot don't you? Anyway since I'll be up at the cabin again for the weekend you can be assured that I'll have a new story up by that Sunday evening. So thanking reading and I'll see you all then.**


End file.
